The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to scaling of semiconductor devices.
For more than three decades, the continued miniaturization of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) has driven the worldwide semiconductor industry. Various showstoppers to continued scaling have been predicated for decades, but a history of innovation has sustained Moore's Law in spite of many challenges. Since it has become increasingly difficult to improve MOSFETs and therefore complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) performance through continued scaling, methods for improving performance without scaling are being considered. One approach for doing this is to increase carrier (electron and/or hole) mobilities.